he loves me
by enaimer
Summary: "Dia menyukaiku, dia tidak menyukaiku. Dia menyukaiku, dia tidak menyukaiku." teknik sederhana untuk memprediksi apa yang akan terjadi. {daiki/satsuki—drabble}


**disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_  
_

**happy reading!**

* * *

_Dia menyukaiku, dia tidak menyukaiku. Dia menyukaiku, dia tidak menyukaiku._

Berulang-ulang kali bibir berpoles lip gloss peach tipismu menggumamkan kata-kata itu. Manik magenta menatap jenuh pada aliran sungai jernih di hadapanmu. Jemari lentik menyentuh permukaan air itu sehingga menimbulkan riak-riak air yang beriringan dengan satu kalimat yang kaulontarkan. Sekali sentuh menimbulkan satu-dua riak yang menentukan.

Begitulah kebiasaanmu—saat sedang bosan. Meramal—benar begitu? Sebenarnya, ini hanya teknik sederhana untuk memprediksi apa yang akan terjadi, namun entah kenapa cara ini selalu benar dan selalu terjadi.

Satu jari menyentuh air, satu riak tercipta—_dia menyukaiku_, riak kedua menyusul—_dia tidak menyukaiku._ Satu jari lainnya menyentuh air, satu riak kembali tercipta—_dia menyukaiku_, riak kedua—_dia tidak menyukaiku_.

Begitu seterusnya, dengan ritme yang teratur, sampai sesuatu akan mengusik kegiatanmu dan kalimat positif atau negatif yang akan kau gumamkan itulah jawabannya—sederhana, bukan?

_Dia menyukaiku, dia tidak menyukaiku. Dia menyukaiku, dia tidak—_

"Oi, Satsuki. Sampai kapan kau mau disana?"

Suara rendah khas lelaki menghentikan kegiatannya.

Dan jawaban telah terungkap; _dia tidak menyukaimu. _Mengetahuinya, kau lantas mengerutkan wajah.

"Mou~ Dai-chan datang disaat yang tidak tepat!" kau mengerucutkan bibirmu kearahnya.

"Ha? Apa salahku?" ia mengernyitkan alisnya. "Sudahlah, ayo pulang. Sudah hampir gelap."

Ia berbalik, meninggalkanmu—dan langsung saja kau kejar lelaki berkulit tan itu.

"Dai-chan! Jangan tinggalkan aku begitu saja, dong!"

_=naycchin_

_Dia menyukaiku, dia tidak menyukaiku._

Lagi. Kau berusaha memastikan ramalan tempo hari itu benar. Karena kau berharap itu salah. Dan juga, mungkin karena kau—menyukainya?

Kali ini kau mencobanya di tempat lain—genangan air di depan ayunan yang biasa kau naiki bersamanya saat kecil.

Kau menyentuhkan ujung kakimu di permukaan genangan air yang kemudian menciptakan riak-riak air teratur, dan seperti biasa, kau mulai bergumam—menjalankan ritual ramalan ini.

_Dia menyukaiku, dia tidak menyukaiku. Dia menyukaiku, dia tidak menyukaiku. Dia menyukai—_

"Satsuki, sedang apa kau disana?"

Jawaban—yang berbeda dari sebelumnya—telah terungkap. Wajahmu sedikit memerah.

Tidak seperti biasanya ramalan mengatakan dua jawaban yang berbeda? Apa karena irama perkalimat yang keluar dari mulutmu tidak konsisten?—ah, tidak mungkin, kau selalu menggunakan tempo irama yang sama tiap melakukan ini, mana mungkin salah?

Asyik dengan pikiranmu sendiri, kau melupakan kehadiran seseorang yang menatapmu dengan sorotan mata keheranan disana.

* * *

Aneh.

Hanya satu kata itulah yang terlintas di otakmu ketika memikirkan tentang jawaban ramalan yang—tidak seperti biasanya—mengatakan jawaban yang berbeda. Entah kebetulan atau apa, saat kau sedang melakukan ritual ini dengan pertanyaan yang sama— _'apakah Dai-chan menyukaiku?'_—selalu saja dihentikan oleh orang yang sama pula. Yaitu orang yang menjadi objek pertanyaanmu itu, Aomine Daiki, teman semasa kecilmu.

Sebenarnya tidak hanya dua kali saja kau menanyakan pertanyaan itu, tetapi berkali-kali. Dan hasilnya? Jangan ditanya, itu tetap berubah-ubah.

_=naycchin_

_**Dai-chan sepertinya tidak menyukaiku, dia selalu saja bilang kalau aku ini jelek.**_

"_Lihat, deh, Dai-_chan_! Aku tampak cantik menggunakan gaun biru ini!"_

"_Cantik? Kalau kau sih pakai apapun tetap terlihat cantik."_

_Kau melotot, wajahmu mulai memerah._

"—_tapi bohong."_

_Detik itu juga, kau langsung menggeplaknya dengan tas selempangmu._

Pemikiran itu selalu menghantuimu. Dan juga, pemikiran seperti itulah yang membuatmu terus menahan untuk tidak menyatakan perasaanmu padanya.

Yah—memang terdengar terlalu mendramatisir, dan sangat pasaran, tetapi alasan sesungguhnya adalah kau tidak mau merusak hubungan persahabatan sejak kecil kalian kalau kau mengatakan itu.

_**Dai-**_**chan**_** bilang dia tidak suka warna merah jambu**_

"_Dai-_chan,_ Dai-_chan_! Apa yang membuatmu mengingatku saat kau melihat warna merah jambu?"_

"_Hah? Apa maksudmu, Satsuki? Kau 'kan tahu, aku ini suka sekali memandang langit, memangnya langit ada yang berwarna merah muda?"_

"Mou_~ Dai-_chan_ jahat!"_

—_dan dia malah mendengus geli melihatmu menggembungkan pipimu._

Paranoid. Mungkin itu juga salah satu alasannya. Kau takut nantinya akan membuat keadaan menjadi buruk kalau kau menyatakan perasaanmu padanya.

Dan untuk sementara, kau harus menyembunyikan perasaan ini terlebih dahulu.

—atau mungkin untuk selamanya?

* * *

"Satsuki, akhir-akhir ini, kenapa kau jadi sering tersenyum sendiri, sih?" katanya, sambil berkacak pinggang.

_Eh, Dai-chan kenapa bertanya seperti itu, sih? Aduh, harus kujawab apa ini?!_, "bukan urusanmu, Dai-chan!"

"Hah? Terserah kau sajalah." Ia berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkanmu.

Mendapat sebuah ide, kau berlari mendekatinya. "Ne, Dai-chan, kau tahu 'kan sejak kecil aku suka bermain 'meramal-menggunakan-riak-air'?"

"Ya, aku tahu, memang kenapa?" jawabnya.

Kau menghela napas. "Aku ini suka pada seseorang."

"Oh, ya? Bagus dong."

"Mou~ dengarkan dulu!" kau mencubit lengannya. "Dan aku sering mencoba meramalkannya, aku bertanya, apakah ia juga suka padaku?"

"Terus?"

"Lalu jawaban yang muncul itu selalu berbeda! Terkadang jawabannya ia menyukaiku, dan terkadang juga tidak! Aku bingung, Dai-chan—kalau begini terus, aku 'kan jadi tidak mendapat kepastian."

Ia hanya terdiam, menatap lurus ke depan. "Mungkin pertanyaanmu salah, Satsuki."

"Hah? Salah?" ia mengangguk dan berjalan mendahuluimu.

Di dekat kakimu yang berhenti melangkah, kau melihat sebuah genangan air dan memutuskan untuk mencoba ulang, dengan pertanyaan yang berbeda."

"Apakah—Dai-chan juga mencintaiku?"

Kau bergumam pelan dan mulai menyentuhkan ujung sepatumu ke permukaan air dan seperti biasa—riak air tercipta.

Cukup lama, karena tidak ada yang menghentikan kegiatan ini. Lima menit lebih, mungkin? Biasanya hanya menghabiskan waktu kurang dari itu.

"—dia mencintaiku, dia tidak mencintaiku. Dia mencintaiku—AH! TIDAK TERJADI APAPUN, DAI-CHAN BODOH!" kau berteriak sambil membalikkan badan, dan tidak melihat sosok dibelakangmu yang tiba-tiba mengecup pipimu.

"KYAAAA!"

Sebelum kau ingin menghajarnya, sosok itu sudah berlari meninggalkanmu terlebih dahulu.

"Eh? Bukankah itu—Dai-chan?" kau mengusap pipimu.

"EH?! ITU DAI-CHAN? BERARTI SEJAK TADI DIA MENDENGARKANKU?"

Wajahmu sukses memerah dengan manisnya.

Toh—tanpa perlu menyatakannya, ia sudah tahu perasaanmu yang sebenarnya, iya 'kan?

.

.

**fin.**

* * *

**note:**

**weyy, maaf kalo endingnya ngga nyambung ye, lagian ini saya bikinnya dari pas sebelum kena WB, dan semalem baru bisa ngelanjutin meski cuma sedikit wahaha soalnya sekarang feels kurobas saya ngilang jauh entah kemana XD dan cara ngeramalnya satsuki itu saya ambil dikit dari kebiasaannya karakter Lee Soo Yeon di drama korea I Miss You wokwokwok X'D**

**yosha, terimakasih udah mau baca! :'D**

**=enaimer**


End file.
